


A城巧遇

by cyanmystics



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Older Characters, Twenty Years Later
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanmystics/pseuds/cyanmystics
Summary: 现实向，两个人都放下了。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	A城巧遇

在A城莱万多夫斯基遇到了罗伊斯。这其实是一个巧合。  
说巧合也不算小，毕竟半山腰只有唯一一个小卖部；可是对于二十年没见的两个旧友来说，在一个县级的景点碰上也属实称得上是个奇迹。人生一大幸事——他乡遇故知。大家都这么说。  
莱万戴着大方框墨镜，被两个女儿嫌弃了一路，可他自己觉得很酷，不肯摘。这墨镜其实使他变得更年轻、更接近别人熟悉的模样了，因为遮住了他眼眶周围在二十年多里冒出来的大量皱纹。  
蓝灰色眼睛和眼角微微下敛的弧度算是他的标志，许多球迷和爱他的人用这个来搜寻、辨认他。可是某些东西，莱万多夫斯基独有的、说不出来的面孔上的东西，使罗伊斯在第一眼看到时就认了出来。  
“嘿，莱万！”马尔科惊喜地叫出了声。  
莱万正在买水。不管多少次家庭旅行，他们自己带的水总是不够，而德国的矿泉水总是贵得不可思议——如果你没能回收空瓶子。听见自己的名字，他第一反应是“糟糕，被认出来了”，然后又有点发笑地转过头去，准备认识一下这位自己的忠实球迷；对方听起来也挺不年轻了，他对这种粉丝一直十分感动——  
噢，天哪。  
“看看这是谁！”莱万大笑着走过去，给了罗伊斯一个熊抱。然后他们紧紧地握着双手，凝视着彼此。  
罗伊斯觉得莱万的墨镜有品味极了，但是他还是想看看对方的眼睛。“连墨镜都不肯摘，嗯？”他调笑着说。  
“忘了！”莱万笑着，顺从地取下墨镜。日光太亮了，他一瞬间眯紧了双眼。

接下来的五分钟里，他们像一切重逢的老友一样聊起了近况。罗伊斯一直在球队里，这他们都知道，因此只是象征性地嘘寒问暖了几句。倒是莱万，在退役之后那阵子的环球旅行之后，几十年一直深居简出，极少抛头露面。大家都不知道他在干什么，也越来越少有人关心他在干什么。  
莱万笑着说他这几年啥也没干，罗伊斯也就顺水推舟地笑着点头，两个人之间竟然有一丝尴尬。  
然后马尔科问莱万怎么跑来A城玩，毕竟这里小众得都不好意思算作德国旅游景点。  
莱万说没什么特别的原因，只是在做家庭旅游规划时觉得这个地点很耳熟，就来了。“然后就碰见了你，真是太巧了！”他感叹着，仍然因这次不期而遇而惊喜。  
马尔科沉默了一秒。原来不是所有人都会记得二十年前看过的电影里的一座小城，他意识到。过去的爱在放下往事的人心中不过变成了一句“似曾相识”的余音，曾经摆在家里柜子第一格的碟片也早就被扔进了记忆的垃圾场等待焚烧。  
所以，你听见的脑海里的声音可能是过去记忆绝望的祈求。  
然后，可能是听见了这些祈求——反正这天发生了太多奇迹——莱万好像想起了这回事儿。  
“噢、噢，我想起来了......是不是我们经常看的那部电影，那部放在电视下面的！”  
“明明是放在柜子第一格的，你都老糊涂了！”  
“不，我想起来了。我记得很清楚，我们绝对塞到了电视底下——”  
然后争论戛然而止，两个人都开始在记忆里苦苦检索。2012年，多德蒙德，家里，客厅。时间被精确、空间被框出。  
“也许是放在了电视下面......”罗伊斯不确定了。他有几年老是反反复复捏拽记忆，过去的很多事情已经变成了错误的虚影，留下的只有零碎的、被放大的情绪。当然，现在的他已经不被这些感觉困扰了，早些年他一直巴不得能失忆哪怕一两秒。  
他们之间陷入了一种感人的回忆气氛，怀念的微笑挂在两人嘴角。  
这些过去的东西非常美好，他们作为彼此爱情的亲历者，感受到一种共通的珍惜。等时间过去直到现在，他们明白爱情是一个失去就不会再回来的东西，同时发现苦恼、愤怒、悔恨乃至流泪的一切负面感情都是不可再得的人生体验。他们因为曾经给彼此留下过这些生命中最热烈的东西，而值得在心里享有一个真诚的位置。

“我很想你，马尔科。”  
“我也是。”

在继续向上登山的过程中，罗伯特给安娜和孩子们分享了他过去的一些故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 晚上重温大堆现实向虐文如《只是当时》《是真的》《梦里说爱你》，激情上头，搞了一发千字。（呜呜！）


End file.
